


Christmas Elves

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [22]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 22: "Christmas Elves"





	Christmas Elves

…

…

 

It’s known all over Japan that there are some people who can’t afford to have a Christmas. And these people include the little children at the various orphanages across the country. It was sad reality, but still, there were people out there who tried to make a difference.

That said, the men of One Ok Rock decided to surprise the children at one particular orphanage in Tokyo. The four men even managed to rope in their manager ―Gocchan―as well, having him dress as Santa Claus. At first, the man was against it, thinking that either Tomoya or Ryouta should’ve been the jolly man since they were more children friendly. But no, the bastards were adamant that _he_ should don the red and white suit. And what’s more, they were all dressed as elves, decked out in their long green mithril shirts which stopped mid-thigh, red and white tights tucked into black demi-boots that had adjustable belts on the sides. To top it off, they had on green Christmas hats with a lone star embedded at the top of it.

They looked somewhat... _odd,_ but that wasn’t the issue here, Gocchan had landed himself in quite the predicament, even if it was against his free will.  

He was standing on the roof of the orphanage, with his four troublemakers behind him, urging him to go on. Before them was a chimney, and like in every Santa story, he _had_ to go down this shit.

“Boys, why couldn’t we just enter through the window? Did we have to be this extra?” He drawled, hoping to stall for time and _somehow_ manage to escape his horrible fate.

“What are you talking about Gocchan?” Ryouta perked up. “Santa doesn’t enter through windows.”

“How’d you know that?” He countered. “Isn’t he an old man? He should have arthritis.”

“It’s standard procedure.” Takahiro joined in with a deadpan. The vocalist then walked towards the chimney with a rather large card tucked underneath his arm. It read: _“Merry”,_ and Toru, who had a similar card, his own read: _“Christmas!”,_ which seemed to be the continuation of Takahiro’s.

“I’m going ahead. The children are probably bored to death by now. I’ll entertain them until _Santa_ is ready to get his ass down.”

Turning to face them, Takahiro climbed down the chimney, Toru following closely behind because of two reasons ―one, he wasn’t going to leave his vocalist alone in front of a mob of _children,_ two―Takahiro gave him _the look_ before descending. Ryouta and Tomoya stayed as Gocchan’s moral support _and_ his guilty conscience.

Safely reaching down into the fireplace ―they had placed a ladder to climb down from the roof―Takahiro quickly snatched his card and held it up in the air for all the children to see.

“Merry!” the small vocalist shouted, gathering the attention of the children there.

“Christmas!” Toru added, although his voice wasn’t as loud as Takahiro’s. He held his card at his abdomen and not up and over his head like his partner.

The children gawked at them, confused and awed at the same time. Seeing these men descended from the chimney on Christmas was something that didn’t happen in Japan every holiday.

“Ho! Ho! Ho! We’re Santa’s elves,” Takahiro introduced. “I’m Taka and he’s Toru!”

“Hello.” The guitarist meekly greeted.

“Yay!” the room had erupted in cheers upon hearing Santa’s name and the fact that they were his elves. Seeing the warm smiles of so many children made the two’s heart flutter with joy but they immediately cursed Ryouta and Tomoya for not getting Gocchan down here already.

“So, Santa-san is running a bit late, so we’ll be entertaining you for a while, ne?”

At this cue, Toru quickly scampered for his guitar since they had planned from the beginning to play some songs for the children. Of course, they wouldn’t play any of theirs, but nice Christmas carols and shit that they’d remixed to their liking.

When he saw that Toru had his guitar strapped on and he was comfortably sitting, Takahiro grinned, getting into vocalist persona, “Alright, are you ready?!” he asked.

“Yay!”

“Let’s go~!”

 

…

…

 

It took two whole songs before Gocchan could finally make it down off the roof ― _Ryouta and Tomoya had long left him when they heard their vocalist singing. If they didn’t, Takahiro would have surely had their heads later on_ ―looking all dishevelled and frightened.

“What’s wrong Santa-san?” one child asked when he saw the man’s face.

Pale, Gocchan replied truthfully, “I’m claustrophobic.” Before collapsing on the spot right there.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
